Nothing Personal
by deathlymallows
Summary: "Say it Granger. Say my name." Draco was whispering hotly to Hermione's ear. Goosebumps rose from her skin, his smell of peppermint and sandalwood wafted through here nose. "Malfoy." She said without a hint of nervousness in her voice. Post-Hogwarts


**A/N: This is my first dramione fanfic so please go easy on me. ;) I based this on my favorite band All Time Low's album called Nothing Personal. I even added in dialogues from other bands like The Maine and A Day To Remember. You don't have to be those bands' fans to read this fic though, so I do hope you enjoy and review afterwards! Your reviews would mean so much to me if you do.**

**SUMMARY: The war is over and the 7th years have to repeat their last year in Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco's attitudes clash and guess what? Draco will do whatever it takes to be number one. Even if it means sleeping with Hermione Granger to weaken her. But Ron...**

**CHAPTER 1 – "WEIGHTLESS"**

**A little peek into the distant future:**

"Say it Granger. Say my name." Draco was whispering hotly to Hermione's ear. Goosebumps rose from her skin, his smell of peppermint and sandalwood wafted through here nose. Hermione cannot deny she was feeling weak at the thought of Draco being in such a close proximity. Sheer sweat covered her forehead as Draco's now unruly hair was beside her nose. Her heart was beating rapidly.

"Malfoy." She said without a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Now, now, little muggle. Don't be such a prick. You know I want you to say my given name. Say, Draco." As he took a tighter grip on Hermione's waist.

"D-d-dra—" She couldn't bring herself to do it. She shifted herself to try to find comfort on the bed Draco trapped her in…she couldn't.

_**-HERMIONE-**_

Hermione was back in a muggle town in London; she's been residing in her Aunt's house for over a year now while the Hogwarts castle is under renovation. Up to this date, her relatives think that her parents' death was because of a so called robbery and the suspects are yet to be found. They, too thought that Hermione was lucky enough that she was in her boarding school in Paris and was not home when such a gruesome thing happened. Little do they know that an entirely different world exists and their niece is part of it all. Yes, Hermione was part of it all and she did very little to save her parent's life. "_Obliviate_"? What the hell was she thinking? That did nothing to stop Voldemort from killing them and she was too tense to think that.

She made a pathetic snicker.

"_So much for being the brightest witch of my age…I might as well be the dumbest daughter of my age." _If she didn't insist on going to Hogwarts, none of this would've happened and she would live a normal life.

Hermione never stopped blaming herself for her parent's death. It's been over a year now but she never stopped thinking about it. There was a little voice inside her though, that told her it wasn't her fault and it was time to let go. She is too young to be suffering this much, but she guessed it just came along as a part of growing up. After all, growing up won't bring us down.

Then her thought swayed to her last view of Hogwarts. Images passed in her mind; George on a make shift gurney no longer breathing while the Weasely family surrounded him 'til his last breath, Snape with a blank expression as if still alive, Voldemort's ashes all over the ground, the whole castle in rubble. It was insane to think that both her brightest and darkest parts of her life happened inside that very castle. But despite the Ministry of Magic's abilities, it still took a while before Hogwarts was restored into its original condition…but everyone knows it'll never be the same since the war. Thousands of students, teachers, and people in general died there, and the thought of it alone was painful; But to be there to witness it all? No words can describe how Hermione feels about it. They were lucky enough that the "Golden Trio" as they call it survived the war. Children lost their fathers, mothers, friends, relatives. She couldn't feel guiltier about being alive.

She then felt her cheeks were wet. She reached up to wipe the tears off her face. Here she was trying to do advanced reading on Defense Against The Dark Arts only to start thinking about the war again. Funny how the thing she thought would get her mind off things is the one that just lets her mind drift back to the past. It's become very burdening. Just then she was startled when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she said, whilst wiping the last tears on her face.

She aunt's head popped in the door as she stepped inside. "Hey, love. Still not yet done with your advanced reading?" as her aunt sat on the desk and patted her messy hair. That was one thing Hermione liked about staying in her aunt's instead of the Burrow. Her aunt who pretty much looks like her mom gave her a sense of comfort that not even Molly Weasley could give her. Her Aunt and Uncle loved her like their own daughter since the couple found out they were not genetically compatible to produce an offspring.

"Almost. Just a couple more chapters. Why? Are we going somewhere?" Hermione smiled weakly. She just knew her aunt knew she was crying again. After all, this wasn't the first time her aunt walked in on her crying.

"Well, it's just that your uncle and I thought of dining out tonight. You know, something fancy perhaps?" she smiled then continued. "You should take a break, you know. You study way too hard and way too often."

"I'm sorry." She gave an apologetic look. "School starts in a week and I really have to catch up with this book if I want to stay ahead in class. You should go on without me and have a date. I'll be fine."

"Are you really sure about that? We hardly spend time with you!" Worry was evident in her aunt's voice.

"Positive!" Hermione gave a genuine smile to assure that she was alright on her own.

"Okay then. There's food in the fridge, just heat it in the microwave." Her aunt said as she stood up and kissed Hermione's forehead.

Just as her aunt was about to leave her room, she turned back around and said, "Hun, you need to relax. Live a little, yeah? If there are boys asking you out on a date, just go and live a life! In the end we all know, we only breathe for so long. You've only got one life to live, so don't take for granted those little things. Those little things are all that we have." And she left the room without waiting for a reply from her niece to avoid her witty comeback. What she didn't know was Hermione was speechless.

She sighed heavily and put her book down. She rubbed her temples with her thumb and index finger while pondering on what her aunt said.

"_Whoa. Where did that come from? That was some awfully deep shit to come from my aunt. Was I THAT miserable?" _but one thing was for certain: Her aunt was right and life is short.

"_Maybe a little fun won't hurt. Just as long as I still stay on top of my class and start to let go of that heavy burden on my shoulders. I shouldn't be blaming myself for mum and dad's death."_ Hermione took a deep breath once again.

"Even just for a while… I want to feel _weightless_, and that should be enough."

She then took out a parchment to write a loving letter to her boyfriend, Ron Weasley.

_**-DRACO-**_

Lucius Malfoy was sternly pacing back and forth in his office, with his 18 year old son Draco Malfoy wearily staring at him.

During his flying practice within the Malfoy grounds, Draco was informed by a house elf that his father called for him and has no idea why. His father hasn't been this serious-looking since Voldemort's downfall which worried him a lot.

"Draco, my son, I called you here for something important."

It made him paranoid. He's been that way since they were captured after the infamous Harry Potter defeated the great Lord Voldemort who turned out to be not-so-great afterall.

"_Could it be about my father's pardon by the Ministry? Or perhaps mine? Did they take it back?" _

Draco was deeply troubled but masked it with a not-so-nervous look. His father may have forced him through tough situations and a terrible childhood, but Lucius is still his father and he's been worried about his health and his entire well-being ever since the end of the war. Just the mere thought of being alone and being held responsible for his mother Narcissa is nauseating and enough to keep him hoping his father will not be sent to prison. They were lucky enough to not get sent to Azkaban despite the amount of people they killed; which makes the Malfoys in great debt to the Weasleys especially Arthur, the new head of the Ministry of Magic.

Draco didn't bother to speak up and kept his thoughts to himself which the older Malfoy took as a queue to continue.

"The Ministry has talked to me, and it was regarding your case as a Death Eater."

Draco's heart raced and he could hear his blood pumping through his entire being. It really hasn't sunk into him that he himself was once a Death Eater not by choice, but because of his father's influence. He is also in the process of accepting the fact that as a Death Eater, he had to pay the price despite doing nothing significant for Voldemort, Snape being the one to kill Albus Dumbledore. That was his lone important task and he failed to do it. He was weak inside, as much as he wanted to deny it, but it only meant his heart isn't as cruel as his father's.

He swallowed only to realize his tongue and throat were as dry as sandpaper.

"What is it then?" Trying to keep his composure, but mind screaming and asking a million questions at once. He could be locked up in a room in Azkaban filled with demntors for all he knew.

Suddenly after a few seconds of silence, Lucius spoke up once more.

"Well it isn't that bad. The Ministry has talked to Hogwart's headmaster McGonagall that you will be appointed Head Boy this incoming year." Eyes gleaming with pride.

Everyone in Hogwarts became a year delayed since classes were irregular during the war so instead of the 7th year students graduating, they've been held back to repeat their final year.

"_Nice to know I'll be bossing around the same old people I knew. For sure, they'd welcome their Death Eater of a classmate with open arms!"_ He thought sarcastically. Instead, he asked something else.

"What? That's it? How is that supposed to be a punishment?"

"I never said it was a punishment. Besides, I'm not yet done with what I'm saying."

He gave Draco an odd look.

"You have to graduate your seventh year as the top in your batch. If you can make it, my house arrest will be shortened to just 10 years."

He took a gulp. "What happens if I don't?"

"That is yet to be decided upon by the ministry on the night of your graduation if you fail to do so."

Talk about pressure. Draco was stunned. It was like suddenly having so much weight on his shoulders he couldn't even move. Of course he was expected to do well. Of course he would have the biggest challenge of his life in the form of mudblood Granger. How the bloody hell was he supposed to beat that hairball of filth and geniusness? She's been the top since…well, since they entered Hogwarts for Merlin's sake!

"Now son, think of this as a way to prove yourself. That it's not just the Malfoy name and money you carry."

They do have riches, but not as much as they had before the war.

Lucius just gave Draco a manly pat at the back and left the room no longer waiting for his son's reply.

He wasn't dumb, but he wasn't that smart either. He'd have to sacrifice his social life to be able to gain pardon from the Ministry of Magic not only for himself, but also to shorten his father's punishment. Oh bullocks, what was he thinking. He most certainly would no longer have a social life. Everyone who survived the war for sure despises him and the only friend he got left is Blaise Zabini. Crabbe and Goyle sadly passed away and Merlin knows he doesn't want to spend his last year with Pansy. Not that they were anymore than just companions, but still. He had no idea what school had to do as his "punishment" though. And to make a former death eater Head Boy? They sure trust him a lot now to do that.

The pressure was definitely on, but he has to gain confidence soon since he only has one more week 'til he goes back to the newly renovated and restored Hogwarts.

"_This sucks. I hate responsibility."_

He let out a breath he never knew he was holding for so long and raked his pale long fingers through his platinum blonde locks. A habit he does when frustrated.

He's a Malfoy. He gets what he wants. And if he wants that number one spot, he will get it by all means, and nothing can get in his way. Not Saint Potter, not the Weasle and most definitely not the mudblood.

His pale face split into a smirk.

"Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year. I hope you're ready Granger."


End file.
